


The first

by hiera



Category: Dir en grey, Penicillin (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Hakuei et Die se retrouvent par hasard dans le même hôtel. Après quelques verres, les deux hommes passent la nuit ensemble...





	The first

**Author's Note:**

> Sur une idée d’eli sans qui cette histoire n’aurait jamais vu le jour

 

 

_« En faite je sais pas vraiment comment s’est arrivé. Ce n’était pas vraiment le hasard. On était dans le même hôtel et on s’est retrouvé tous les deux au bar, au rez-de-chaussée. On a bu quelques verres ensemble, comme n’importe qui. On a discuté, plaisanté. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Moi j’essayais d’être normal. J’n’avais pas envie qu’il me trouve bizarre. Vers 23h, on a décidé de monter nous coucher. On était au même étage, jusque là, rien de bien extraordinaire ! Et puis quand les portes de l’ascenseur se sont refermées sur nous… »_

*

Hakuei approcha son visage du sien et captura délicatement ses lèvres. Stupéfait, Die ne le repoussa pas. Le baiser fut chaste et ne dura que quelques secondes. Lorsque le blond le rompit, il s’écarta à peine du roux. Avec son index droit, il caressa la joue de Die qui déglutit. Ce fut plus que  suffisant pour qu’un large sourire fende le visage du plus âgé. Si Die ne lui en avait pas collé une, c’était qu’il était du même bord et apparemment il avait aimé son audace.

 

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent et Hakuei glissa sa main dans celle du guitariste pour l’entrainer vers sa chambre. Die le suivit sans rien dire, encore sous le choc de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait même pas mettre ça sur le dos de l’alcool car en fin de compte, aucun des deux n’avaient bu plus que de raison. Finalement, le roux se rendit réellement compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait lorsque le chanteur referma la porte derrière eux et qu’il le plaqua contre un mur tout en lui donnant un fougueux baiser. Die sentit la langue de Hakuei s’introduire dans sa bouche et caresser passionnément la sienne. Le guitariste crispa ses mains de plaisir sur le t-shirt de son ainé qui ne put réprimer un sourire avant de lui murmurer dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ce que je vais te faire, Die…

Il l’embrassa à nouveau, approfondissant davantage leur baiser alors que ses mains commençaient à défaire la boucle de la ceinture de Die. Ce dernier glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du chanteur. Ils étaient si doux, si agréables à toucher ! Hakuei ouvrit son jeans et le fit glisser sur les hanches du guitariste qui se retrouva bientôt en sous-vêtement. Le blond posa d’abord sa main sur l’entrejambe déjà tendue de son vis-à-vis avant de glisser ses doigts entre l’élastique et la peau du roux. Ce dernier frissonna en le sentant frôler son membre. Ils allaient vraiment le faire… Die devait avouer qu’il avait un peu peur. Hakuei dut le sentir car il écarta leurs lèvres et tenta de capter son regard. Die semblait gêné, ce qui fit sourire largement le blond.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça Die ?

\- Non, murmura le jeune homme.

\- T’inquiète, tu vas adorer, fit le blond en capturant ses lèvres avec avidité. Je vais te faire jouir comme tu n’as jamais jouis avant. Tu verras mon mignon.

Pour toute réponse, le roux lui adressa un large sourire teinté d’inquiétude et de nervosité. C’était sa première fois mais il savait qu’il était entre d’excellentes mains. D’ailleurs Hakuei avait l’air de savoir ce qu’il était en train de faire, notamment lorsqu’il glissa complètement sa main dans le slip de Die qui commençait à y être à l’étroit. Le roux adorait sentir les doigts du chanteur parcourir son membre qui durcissait petit à petit sous les caresses et les pressions du blond.

\- Allé viens, murmura Hakuei en retirant sa main pour l’attirer vers le lit.

Un timide sourire se dessina sur le visage de Die qui était très nerveux. Après tout, il ne savait pas encore à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Hakuei le trouva adorable et se promis de ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Après tout, il allait être le premier à le posséder.

Le blond fit d’abord asseoir le roux au bord du lit tout en l’embrassant, puis il s’agenouilla entre ses jambes légèrement tremblantes. Après un dernier baiser, il reporta son attention sur l’érection de son cadet et commença à lui faire une fellation. Die se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas trop gémir et se pencha sur son ainé qui s’activait sur son membre tendu. Hakuei suçait divinement bien. Il n’y avait pas de doute, il avait de l’expérience. Ce qu’il était en train de lui faire avec sa bouche et sa langue, aucune fille ne le lui avait fait avant.

\- Attends… je vais…, commença Die qui avait du mal à finir ses phrases.

Hakuei savait qu’il ne tarderait pas à jouir, il le sentait au goût qu’il avait déjà dans la bouche. Le blond redoubla alors d’effort jusqu’à ce que Die pousse un gémissement de plaisir et qu’un liquide chaud et amer se déverse entre ses lèvres. Le roux avait gardé ses doigts crispé dans ses cheveux tant il avait aimé se libérer de cette façon. C’était d’ailleurs la première fois que quelqu’un le suçait jusqu’au bout. Hakuei releva lentement le visage, ses lèvres étaient humides de sperme. Un léger filet coula d’ailleurs à la commissure de ses lèvres mais le blond l’essuya avec son pouce avant de le porter à sa bouche pour avaler la dernière goute de la semence du roux qui peinait à retrouver une respiration normal et qui se sentait à nouveau excité devant cette scène. Hakuei avait quelque chose d’obscène… Non, tout chez lui l’était !

Le blond lui donna un langoureux baiser, lui faisant partager le goût amer de sa salive avant de l’inciter à monter davantage sur le lit pour s’y étendre. Die se laissa faire. Il était un peu perdu entre les méandres du plaisir et de l’excitation. Pour une première expérience, elle commençait bien et pour la suite, il tâchait de faire confiance à son ainé qui semblait avoir bien plus d’expérience que lui.

Après de long baiser, Hakuei caressa du bout des doigts les lèvres de Die qui les entrouvrit pour les laisser entrer. Le roux n’était pas naïf, il savait très bien ce qu’il faisait et ce que le blond allait lui faire. Il avait peur et paradoxalement, il adorait ça. Il en était presque excité. Il était aussi content que sa première fois se fasse de cette manière. Il se trouvait un peu idiot de penser ça, mais ça en était presque romantique.

Lorsque les doigts du chanteur furent suffisamment humides, Hakuei  les retira de la bouche de Die pour les remplacer par sa langue, donnant ainsi un profond baiser à son cadet, alors que ses doigts se pressaient contre son intimité. Die se crispa en se sentant pénétré par l’index de son amant. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement avant de l’embrasser à nouveau, étouffant ainsi ses petits gémissements. Die n’avait pas mal, s’il avait ressenti un vague sentiment d’inconfort, il devait avouer qu’il adorait à présent se faire masturber de la sorte. D’ailleurs, cela ne fut que meilleur lorsque Hakuei introduisit un second doigt dans son intimité.

\- Je te l’avais dit que tu allais aimer, murmura le blond en retirant ses doigts.

Die ne protesta pas. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Hakuei allait le pénétrer. Bientôt, il le sentit se presser contre son anus. Bien entendu le calibre était différent et le guitariste le sentit forcer doucement le passage, cependant la douleur avait quelque chose d’agréable et bientôt il ne ressentit que du plaisir dans le pilonnage de son amant. Il se surprit même à lui réclamer d’aller plus vite et plus fort, ce que son ainé ne se priva pas de faire jusqu’à atteindre l’orgasme en se déversant dans le roux qui n’en pouvait plus de gémir.

Hakuei se retira délicatement avant de s’étendre sur son amant. Les deux hommes étaient ruisselants de transpiration et le même sourire était dessiné sur leurs lèvres. Ils s’embrassèrent encore, doucement puis langoureusement jusqu’à ce que Die sente avec surprise le membre du blond durcir à nouveau.

\- J’ai encore envie de toi Die, murmura Hakuei à son oreille tout en mordillant son lobe.

Le roux se contenta de pousser un petit rire nerveux car de son côté il n’en pouvait plus.

\- Je vais te baiser toute la nuit, tu vas voir, déclara Hakuei en se redressant tout en se plaçant à nouveau entre les jambes du guitariste qui se laissa mollement faire.

Cette fois-ci Hakuei le pénétra directement. Die était encore ouvert et offert à lui. Ses coups de reins étaient plus lents mais plus profond et le guitariste apprécia chacun d’eux tout en crispant ses doigts sur les draps. Après de nombreux va et vient, Hakuei se retira et lui demanda de se mettre à quatre patte. Die lui obéit sans discuter. Il n’avait pas la force de lui dire non et puis Hakuei lui faisait tellement de bien !

Le chateur ne le pénétra pas immédiatement. Il contempla d’abord la vue qui s’offrait à lui. Die avait un sacré petit cul et le blond prit plaisir à titiller avec ses doigts son anus dégoulinant de sperme avant de l’empaler à nouveau, plus violement que précédemment. Die étouffa un petit gémissement dans son oreiller mais Hakuei lui tira doucement les cheveux pour l’obliger à relever la tête.

\- Je veux t’entendre crier, lui dit-il. Je veux savoir à quel point tu aimes la manière dont je te baise !

Hakuei lui donna alors un violemment coup de reins qui arracha un petit cri à son amant.

\- Je vais te faire gémir mon nom toute la nuit, tu vas voir.

Hakuei lui fit effectivement l’amour toute la nuit, dans toutes les positions possible et dans chaque recoin de la chambre. D’ailleurs au petit matin, lorsqu’ils allèrent enfin prendre une douche, le blond décréta qu’il n’était pas encore rassasié de son cadet et alors que l’eau ruisselait sur le corps de Die, profitant que son érection soit pleine de savon, Hakuei le souleva et l’empala contre un mur. Le roux resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant qui le baisa à nouveau, comme s’il n’en avait jamais assez de gouter à son corps qui tremblait de plaisir dans ses bras.

 

Lorsqu’ils eurent enfin fini, Hakuei épongea lui-même le corps du guitariste et avant de le laisser s’habiller, le blond lui demanda une dernière fois de lui montrer ses fesses, non pas par perversité, mais plutôt pour qu’il puisse lui appliquer une crème qui l’aiderait à apaiser la douleur et qui faciliterait la cicatrisation. Bien entendu, le blond profita de la situation ce qui provoqua une nouvelle érection au roux, qu’il  se fit un devoir de soulager avec sa langue et sa bouche.

\- Tu n’en as jamais assez, rétorqua le guitariste alors que Hakuei essuyait ses lèvres imbibée de sperme.

\- Jamais, rétorqua le blond avant de l’embrasser. D’ailleurs, je veux ton numéro et ton adresse, des fois que je veuille te rendre une petite visite.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du roux alors que son amant lui tendait les vêtements les plus neutres qu’il trouva dans sa valise.

\- Gardes-les en souvenir de ta première nuit avec moi.

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent une dernière fois puis Die quitta discrètement la chambre du chanteur pour rejoindre la sienne. Là, il n’y dormit que deux petites heures car Kaoru l’attendait à 8h précise pour le petit-déjeuner qu’ils devaient prendre dans le restaurant de l’hôtel. Ils allaient d’ailleurs voir ensemble le programme de la journée et l’heure à laquelle ils allaient rejoindre les autres.

C’est un Kaoru somnolant devant sa tasse de café que Die retrouva au rez-de-chaussée. Apparemment, son ami n’avait pas beaucoup dormi la veille. Lorsqu’il l’interrogea, Kaoru grommela un :

\- Ma chambre est à côté de celle de Hakuei et ce taré à baisé toute la nuit avec dieu sait qui. Putain, je n’ai pas pu dormir de la nuit !

Die se contenta de lui adresser un sourire crispé qui se voulait le moins honteux possible. La nuit dernière, il avait complètement oublié que de l’autre coté du mur contre lequel il avait hurlé le nom de Hakuei, se trouvait son très cher ami et collègue. D’ailleurs, il avait de la chance que Kaoru ne l’ait pas reconnu.

\- Quand je pense que ce mec à voulu me faire ça, j’en ai la chair de poule, ajouta Kaoru.

Le sourire de Die disparut aussitôt mais Kaoru était bien trop fatigué pour s’en rendre compte.

\- En début de soirée j’étais avec lui expliqua le guitariste aux cheveux mauves. On a bu quelques verres et il a commencé à me faire des propositions. Je lui ai répondu : « Mec ! Tu me prends pour une pédale ou quoi ? Je sais que j’ai les cheveux mauves et que je porte une jupe sur scène mais c’est pour le boulot. » Il n’a pas insisté. Mais apparemment il s’est trouvé une autre proie plus facile que moi. Tiens, le voilà justement.

Die se retourna et vit Hakuei traverser la salle avec un sac sous le bras. En passant près de leur table, il leur adressa un clin d’œil ainsi qu’un large sourire. Kaoru grimaça en pensant qu’il lui était destiné, Die quant à lui ne souriait plus du tout. D’ailleurs son visage se décomposa complètement lorsqu’il vit le blond rejoindre un américain en costume cravate qu’il embrassa à pleine bouche sans se soucier d’être vu par qui que ce soit.

\- Tu vois Die, reprit Kaoru. Même si j’étais pédé, j’n’aurais jamais couché avec ce type. Tu vois l’amerloque là ? C’est son mec. C’est un putain d’homme d’affaire plein aux as. Il est tout le temps en voyage. Là, Hakuei fait sa petite minette devant lui, mais dès que son mec repart en voyage, il saute tout ce qui bouge.

Se rendant enfin compte que Die était pâle et qu’il avait gardé la bouche ouverte de stupeur, Kaoru déclara :

\- Ouais, je sais ma mère déteint sur moi avec l’âge. P’tain faut que j’arrête les commérages, ajouta-t-il en allumant une cigarette. En plus je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour retenir toutes ces conneries alors que je suis infoutu de me souvenir du numéro de ma carte bancaire.  Die ?

Le roux lui adressa un faible sourire avant de déclarer :

\- J’ai pas bien dormi moi aussi.

\- Ouais, t’as une sale gueule ce matin. Enfin la mienne ne doit pas être mieux. Bon, tu sais quoi, j’appelle les autres et je leur dis qu’on se fait une journée off aujourd’hui. Moi faut que je retourne pioncer.

Kaoru termina son café puis s’excusa auprès de son ami et remonta dans sa chambre. Die lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait joyeux cependant lorsqu’il fut seul, sa mine s’assombrit. D’ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas quitter Hakuei des  yeux. Comme Kaoru le lui avait dit, c’était un tout autre homme qu’il avait devant lui. Il n’avait plus rien de cet amant viril qui lui avait fait passionnément l’amour. Il semblait plus efféminé, dans son attitude mais aussi dans ses vêtements. L’espace d’un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent mais Hakuei fit mine de l’ignorer ce qui blessa profondément le roux qui après avoir poussé un soupir rempli de rage, décida de remonter dans sa chambre.

 

Alors que le roux passait devant la chambre de son ami, la porte s’ouvrit et Kaoru s’écria :

\- Die attends !

Le roux s’arrêta net mais ne se retourna pas.

\- J’ai eu les autres. Kyo a vomi partout dans l’avion… Ils pensent qu’il doit avoir soit une intoxication alimentaire soit une gastro. C’est Shinya qui l’a emmené à l’hôpital. Toshiya est rentré chez lui. Apparemment Kyo lui aurait vomi dessus. Shinya était plié de rire au téléphone donc j’imagine qu’il n’y a pas de quoi s’inquiéter. Du coup, ils ne seront pas là avant demain matin.

\- Ben comme ça on va pouvoir dormir un peu ! Lança le roux sans se retourner.

Kaoru bailla puis rentra dans sa chambre. Die rejoignit la sienne et se laissa immédiatement tomber dans son lit. Là, bien malgré lui des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Mais qu’avait-il cru au juste ? Il n’était décidément qu’un idiot. Die finit par s’endormir dans ses larmes, épuisé par sa nuit d’amour avec Hakuei mais également par la déception qu’il avait eu au petit-déjeuner.

 

Quand Die ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre dans la chambre. Apparemment il avait dormi toute la journée. Le roux poussa un profond soupir avant de sursauter en distinguant une silhouette qui fumait à sa fenêtre.

\- Oh… t’es réveillé, fit Hakuei en se retournant.

Le blond vint s’asseoir sur le bord du lit et lorsqu’il voulut prendre la main du roux, ce dernier se redressa comme pour ne pas avoir à le repousser directement. Hakuei n’insista pas et se contenta de fumer tout en le regardant.

\- Comment t’as fait pour entrer ? Balbutia Die qui n’osait pas le regarder.

\- J’ai sucé la bite du réceptionniste, rétorqua le chanteur.

Die se crispa alors que Hakuei éclatait de rire.

\- Je lui ais signé un autographe, idiot !

\- T’es pas avec ton mec ?

\- Il était juste passé prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi. Il avait un avion à prendre.

\- Il a quand même eu le temps de te sauter.

Hakuei ne répondit pas.

\- Ta chambre est entre la mienne et celle de Kao. Je crois qu’il va te tuer pour l’empêcher aussi souvent de dormir, rétorqua Die en se forçant à rire.

\- Et toi ? T’as réussi à dormir ? rétorqua le blond avec détachement.

\- J’étais fatigué.

Les yeux de Die étaient brillants de larme.

\- Crois-le ou non, je ne baise pas tout le monde comme ça, murmura le chanteur en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux du roux.

\- Et Kaoru ? Tu voulais le baiser comment ? Rétorqua froidement le guitariste.

Hakuei ne répondit pas mais son visage devint subitement sombre. Un sourire presque amer se dessina sur les lèvres du roux qui déclara :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que t’es venu foutre là mais dégage. Sors d’ici, je ne veux pas te voir.

 

Une larme roula sur la joue du guitariste qui l’écrasa rageusement. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Il avait tellement honte de se comporter comme une ado attardée ! Après tout, si ce n’était qu’une histoire de baise et bien pas de problème ! Après tout, ils ne s’étaient rien promis. Et puis combien de fille Die avait laissé sur le carreau avant de se rendre compte qu’il préférait les hommes ? Au moins maintenant qu’il avait sauté le pas, il allait pouvoir s’engager vers une vraie relation avec un mec fiable et sincère.

Une seconde larme roula sur sa joue et avant qu’il ne puisse l’essuyer, Hakuei le fit à sa place. Die releva les yeux vers lui et croisa le triste sourire du blond qui lui murmura :

\- Je suis tellement désolé Die.

Le roux lui adressa un regard surpris auquel le blond répondit simplement par un baiser. Die ne le repoussa pas. Comment aurait-il pu le faire alors qu’il n’attendait que ça ? D’ailleurs il laissa son ainé approfondir le baiser. Hakuei l’embrassa avec passion tout en glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt du guitariste qui poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir lorsqu’il lui pinça l’un de ses mamelons du bout des doigts.

\- Laisse-moi encore te baiser, murmura Hakuei entre deux échanges de salive.

Die aurait aimé lui dire non et le repousser mais il n’en eut pas le courage, surtout lorsqu’Hakuei lui enleva son t-shirt et qu’il l’allongea tout en continuant de l’embrasser. Il se débarrassa d’ailleurs de ses propres vêtements qu’il jeta en travers de la pièce comme pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à les remettre. Il en fit de même avec les vêtements que portait le roux puis les deux hommes se glissèrent sous les draps. Die savait que c’était une très mauvaise idée. Il savait qu’il allait le regretter mais il n’arrivait pas à dire non à cette bouche qui s’activait sur son membre tendu. Et Hakuei suçait tellement bien ! C’était à croire que le goût du sperme ne le rebutait absolument pas. Il semblait même adorer ça ! Rien qu’à cette idée, Die se sentait un peu plus excité. D’ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à jouir dans la bouche du blond qui reporta aussitôt son attention sur son anneau de chair. Die se crispa d’abord de surprise en sentant la langue de Hakuei puis il poussa un gémissement de plaisir et bien plus lorsque son amant le pénétra enfin !

Les deux hommes firent longtemps l’amour sans rien se dire. Ils ne faisaient que s’étreindre sans prendre le temps de clarifier leur situation. De toute façon, qu’avaient-ils à dire de plus ? Hakuei avait un amant officiel. Et Die ? Que représentait-il ? Le guitariste avait un peu peur de le savoir et préférait ne pas poser de question.

Cette fois-ci, Hakuei se montra plus tendre. D’ailleurs, Die trouvait l’expérience différente. Il eut l’impression que le blond lui faisait vraiment l’amour et n’était pas en train de le baiser. Essayait-il de se faire pardonner ? Le roux préférait ne pas y penser et savourer les pénétrations de son amant. Lorsqu’ils eurent terminés, ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’une de l’autre, sans rien se dire, remettant au lendemain leur précédente conversation.

 

Die se réveilla le lendemain avec une boule dans l’estomac. Hakuei le serrait toujours dans ses bras. Ils avaient dormi l’un contre l’autre toute la nuit et Die aurait voulu que le jour ne se lève jamais.

\- Tu as une longue journée ? demanda Hakuei lorsqu’il remarqua que Die était éveillé.

\- Oui, murmura le roux.

\- Je quitte l’hôtel cet après-midi. J’ai un déplacement de trois jours prévus. Après, on pourrait se revoir.

Die lui adressa un regard surpris et Hakuei en profita pour presser chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je suis quoi pour toi ? Demanda Die d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Et moi ? Je suis quoi pour toi ?

Die ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne s’était pas vraiment posé la question.

\- Je sais pas…, balbutia le guitariste.

\- Et bien moi c’est pareille. Je sais pas.

\- Mais moi j’n’ai pas déjà un mec ! Protesta Die.

\- T’es jaloux ? T’as envie d’être mon mec ? Tu veux t’afficher avec moi en public ? Qu’on s’embrasse dans la rue et qu’on se tienne par la main ?

\- Non ! C’est pas ça…

\- Alors quoi ? Die ?

\- Tu voulais d’abord couché avec Kaoru.

Le roux afficha une petite mine boudeuse qui fit complètement craquer le blond qui ne résista pas à l’envie de l’embrasser.

\- Mais arrête ! Protesta le guitariste en rompant leur baiser. Je suis sérieux. Et puis je ne suis pas un garçon facile.

\- J’ai vu ça, se moqua le chanteur.

\- Mais du coup…

\- Du coup quoi ?

\- Tu le trompes souvent ? Se hasarda le roux.

\- Souvent.

\- Mais il est au courant ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Mais il ne dit rien !

\- Il doit sans doute faire pareille.

\- Mais vous vous aimez au moins ?

\- Mais t’es curieux dis donc ! S’exaspéra Hakuei avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

\- Et toi, t’es un sacré pervers ! rétorqua Die en le repoussant gentiment.

\- Die, on s’en fout de ce mec, déclara Hakuei en le surplombant. On s’en fout de Kaoru. J’ai pas couché avec lui et je me dis heureusement car sinon je ne t’aurais jamais connu de cette façon.  Je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais cet effet, ajouta-t-il en nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Quand tu es près de moi, j’ai envie de toi. C’est plus fort que moi.

Et comme pour lui prouver qu’il ne mentait pas, le chanteur pressa son membre durci contre la cuisse du roux.

\- Hakuei… j’en peux plus.

\- Mais c’est ta faute ! T’es bandant et mignon à croquer. Ça devrait être interdit d’être les deux en même temps, murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en la lui léchant.

\- Mais on n’a pas fini de parlé ! Protesta le roux alors que son amant tentait de se glisser entre ses jambes.

\- Plus tard Die. Je veux juste te prendre une dernière fois avant que tu ne doives partir. Après, on se reverra et on baisera encore et encore et seulement quand je serais rassasié, on parlera.

\- Attends, gémit Die en sentant son érection se presser contre lui. Tu ne baiseras personne d’autre ? Je veux dire…

Hakuei pressa son index contre ses lèvres tout en lui souriant.

\- Alors disons qu’Adam est le seul à me baiser et toi, tu seras le seul que je baiserais à parti d’aujourd’hui.

Die n’était pas vraiment satisfait par cette réponse, mais il s’en contenterait pour le moment…

 

*

 

_« Et finalement ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?_

_\- Il m’a jamais vraiment répondu. »_

 


End file.
